1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to illuminating apparatus attachable to a line fishing float providing for improved visibility and ease of insertion and replacement of an illuminating element generally a chemically luminescent cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention provides for a tubular container connected to the top of a fishing float and through which the fishing line passes enabling easy openability for insertion of an illuminating element or light source while eliminating the loss of critical components so long as the line remains in place. Prior art illuminated fishing floats involve elaborate structures prone to component loss when surfacing at night, electrically powered versions having surface requirements and mass adversely effecting float stability and sleeves with collars subject to unwanted disengagement.